For such refuge chambers/safety rooms it is well known that they require devices for carbon dioxide absorption if people stay in the interior thereof. Prior-art carbon dioxide absorbers are often based on the use of plastic cartridges with chemicals contained therein, wherein the plastic cartridges may, however, trigger electrical discharges or arcing because of static electricity and thus ignite ignitable mixtures (for example, methane, coal dust, etc.) and cause explosions.
A refuge chamber with a means for cooling and dehumidifying the interior space of the refuge chamber is known from CN 201 857 993 U. The achieving of the cooling action is based in this case on the use of compressed liquid carbon dioxide (CO2). The liquid carbon dioxide is provided in the compressed form in containers provided for this and is supplied via a pressure reducer, on the one hand, to a vortex tube for cooling and, on the other hand, to a pneumatic motor for driving a fan. In addition, the ambient heat taken up during the driving of the pneumatic motor with carbon dioxide as well as an air stream generated with a drive of a fan by the pneumatic motor shall be used for cooling the interior space of the refuge chamber as well. The pneumatic motor is combined with, among other things, a radiator into an air dehumidifying and air purifying unit. Corresponding chemicals, which are placed in the air stream arising because of the fan by means of the air dehumidifying and air purifying unit, are provided for absorbing carbon dioxide (CO2) and carbon monoxide (CO) in the ambient air in the interior of the refuge chamber.
A refuge chamber for use in mining, comprising a cooling means, which can be put into operation only at a methane concentration below a predetermined level within the refuge chamber, is known in U.S. Pat. No. 8,007,047 B2. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,007,047 B2, cloths with a coating suitable for absorption, which are hung on the inner walls of the refuge chamber and thus shall come into sufficient contact with the ambient air in the interior of the refuge chamber, are provided for the absorption of carbon dioxide in the ambient air in the interior of the refuge chamber.
A personal safety system in the form of a refuge chamber with a security entrance, a holding room connected to the security entrance and with an air curtain device on the entrance door of the security entrance, is known from the not previously published DE 10 2011 014 104 of Mar. 28, 2011. So that persons can reach the holding room in a short time, a circulating air system is provided for the interior space of the refuge chamber. Besides the holding room, the interior space also includes the security entrance. The circulating air system comprises an air feed means and a toxic gas filter, an air flushing means comprising air cells for the holding room as well as a gas supply duct for respirator products in the holding room.